


Because Why Make It Easy

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Aaron and Madison are friends with the most obnoxious french girl on the planet and I am in love, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Don't Try This At Home, Dorks in Love, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules is a mess, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, James Barry is called JamJam, James Madison Is Sick Alot, James Madison is confused, Julie proproses to her future wive on top of a denny, King George Has Issues, King George does Therapy, Lafayette is confused and kind of sad but he gets better, Las Vegas, M/M, Most Things Are Beautiful But Some Stuff Hurts, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Out of Control Parties, Queen Lizzy just wants to sleep but the people downstairs are to damn loud, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas is confused, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Washington is sick and tired of everything, Wildly Out Of Control Parties, alex and julie are so in love with there partners its so cute, but a fun mess, dont behave like your favorites kids, either unwavering happiness or pAIN, im gonna get slapped by a historian i can feel it, im trying, julie and alex tag team for fights, julie carries around a knife, lafayette is still royalty, naps, obscure movies are watched, sometimes, sorta - Freeform, the hospital people know them by name, this is a mess, this story is a mess, this wasnt really edited whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: And, in all the things that Mr Wellington would come to regret, sticking all of the Reincarnates into one dorm was very close to the top of that list.Or starting the goddamn scholarship at all.***or the one were the author took all of her historical faves and stuck them into a college story for funsies. featuring pAIN, cuddling, alex and john being ridiculously and love, and getting kicked out of a variety of establishments





	1. Welcome to college kiddies

**Author's Note:**

> OuiOuiFightMe-Julie Dabney, formally Julie D'Aubigny
> 
> TheKingOnce: James Charelson, formally King James
> 
> Sense_and_Stardust: Jane Aubrey, formally Jane Austen
> 
> please enjoy the story

**TheKingOnce:** Jane do you want us to pick you up from the airport?

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMES.

 **TheKingOnce:** WHAT?

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** I. WILL. BE. FINE.

 **TheKingOnce:** WELL FORGIVE ME FOR WANTING TO MAKE SURE YOUR SAFE IN AN UNFAMILIAR COUNTRY

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** i just made $20 haha suckers

 **TheKingOnce:** How

 **TheKingOnce:** What

 **TheKingOnce:** You've been in the country for two hours

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** i was singing and some lady came up to me and was like 'hi your a really good singer' and i was like 'merci' 'cause i panicked and she gave me 20 dollas hahaha

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** Okay I know that you've rejected this idea from me but are we sure that Julie isn't at least like

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** A quarter siren.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** james were are you

 **TheKingOnce:** I'm getting my bag at the luggage area. Where are you?

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** i'm being rubbed down by the guards

 **TheKingOnce:** It's pat down, Julie.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** shhhhhshshshshs

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** This isn't fair. I wrote very important books, and you people get to go to New York first? Slander

 **TheKingOnce:** Jane you picked your flight.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** sHUSH. I am a scholar and a classy lady. How dare you speak to me like this.

 **TheKingOnce:** You almost burned our school down three times.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** LIES

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** WHAT?

 **TheKingOnce:** There's still scorch marks on the side of the music room from the second time.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** S L A N D E R

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** JANE

 **TheKingOnce:** I can tell the stories if you want.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** YES

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** SLANDER AGAINST MY GOOD NAME

 **TheKingOnce:** The first time was in third year. Jane got really mad at our teacher Mr Lyon, and after getting detention for standing on the table and yelling at him, Jane decided that she needed to get revenge.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** HE ONLY GAVE ME DETENTION BECAUSE I WAS A BETTER WRITER THEN HIM AND HE WAS JEALOUS OF ME

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** I WAS A MODEL STUDENT

 **TheKingOnce:** You once got in trouble because you were spying on the headmaster and he slammed the door in your face.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** That was completely different, okay? That man was hiding cocaine in his office, I was doing the community a service. I had to find it to help improve the school.

 **TheKingOnce:** You were eleven and had read to many Nancy Drew books.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** I was going to bring him to justice.

 **TheKingOnce:** Jane

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** J U S T I C E

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** 'fetus jane aubrey brings down cocaine smuggling ring' i could see that

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** SEE?

 **TheKingOnce:** Anyways

 **TheKingOnce:** Jane decided to get revenge by taking apart the microwave in the teachers lounge, because Mr Lyon always heated his lunch. So by some great miracle, Jane had managed to dissemble half the microwave while I guarded the door. We all realized that Jane had forgotten to unplug the damn thing.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** oh no

 **TheKingOnce:** So I heard Jane scream, and turn around to see the whole thing up in flames. Suddenly, Mr Lyon walks in.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** SLANDER. THIS NEVER HAPPENED JAMES IS LYING

 **TheKingOnce:** The second time was in year 9, when we were doing presentations on World War II. We each got a different subject, and Jane discussed book burnings.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMES HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **TheKingOnce:** So we had a male teacher named Mr Charlson at the time, who Jane was known to despise, this time for a reason.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** HE WAS A RACIST, ELITIST ASSHAT WHO WAS BETTER OFF STICKING BOTH HIS HANDS DIRECTLY INTO A BLENDER

 **TheKingOnce:** There's the reason. So, Jane was known for getting into verbal fights with him during class. So, he decided to punish her by giving her what he thought was the most boring subject for the presentation.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** He thought wrong.

 **TheKingOnce:** So Jane does the presentation, and suddenly, she lifts up this trashcan full of copies of Twilight, and gleefully tells us to come outside with her.

 **TheKingOnce:** We all go outside to the side of the music hall, and Jane suddenly pulls out matches. We asked her what the hell she was doing, and in an overly joyful voice, says:

 **TheKingOnce:** “We're going to reenact a book burning!”

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMIE

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** janie what did you do

 **TheKingOnce:** Mr Charlson gets this terrified look on his face, and the rest of us are fairly amused. So, Jane starts lighting matches and throwing them into the trashcan full of books. It doesn't immediately light on fire, so Jane pulls out of bottle of rubbing alcohol, and pours it on the books.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** oh no

 **TheKingOnce:** The whole goddamn thing bursts into flames. It also happened to be an extremely windy day.

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** THIS IS SLANDER AND PROPAGANDA AGAINST ME, I WILL BE SEEING YOU IN COURT.

 **TheKingOnce:** Shush. So, one gust of wind later, the music hall is on fire.

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** oh dear

 **TheKingOnce:** So Jane leaves the area. We all get concerned, amusing that Jane has gone mad, but then she comes back with a fire extinguisher. Jane fixes the issue, turns around, and goes “Well that was exciting for a bit.”

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** FOUND YOU JAMES

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** The planes taking off I gotta go.

***

Alexander Henderson was shuffling around the third floor of Dorm Building 4, were he was going to be spending the next four years (for his undergraduate degree). All he had was a backpack, and small suitcase, and a bloodstream with the equivalent of three Red Bulls, caffeine wise.

After ducking under the arms of three people (thank god for being short), he managed to find Dorm Room 158, were he would be spending the next four years with...John Lawerence and Juliet Dabney. Co-ed dorms was apparently something the school was trying out, along with scholarship programs for Reincarnates.

Alexander was actually quite proud of himself for the Reincarnate thing. While possibly a bit silly, he liked to think that getting into twitter fights with veriest politicians helped out with the schools program.

He set up his desk and picked a bed, before getting out his laptop. He looked at the names again. Juliet Dabney and John Lawerence.

John Lawerence...while it probably meant nothing, that was going to be a stab to the heart every time he looked at it. Alexander gulped, and tried to get back to his work.

John...he really missed John.

***

“James...James...James!” James jumped at the third James, and noticed Julie standing with her hands on her hips.

“What?”

“James.” Julie repeated, accent thick and looking exasperated. “I will be fine. Jane will be fine. You can stop...” Julie moved her hands as she tried to find the word. “Rambling. That was correct, yes?”

“Yes Julie.” He smiled a little as Julie lit up. “I know. But its a new country and you barely speak English and Jane gets in fights with like a dozen people a day and its New York City and Trump is president and-”

“And we will all be fine. I can actually speak quite a bit of English, for your information, and Jane has manners. I'm sure she'll be fine. And if anyone give any of us trouble, I'll fight them.”

“Julie, your five foot two and a hundred and two pounds.”

“Yes. Whats your point?”

“Oh god.”

Julie snickered. “Oh, Jamie, I'll be fine. How you say...scouts honour?”

James closed he's eyes briefly. “Alright, alright. I...call if you need anything, alright?”

Julie waved her hand dismissively. “Of course. Love you Jamie.”

“Yeah yeah.”

***

Alexander had fallen asleep at his desk when there was a large crash at the door.

“ _Merde!_ ” Some with a thick French accent screeched.

“Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I-I are you all right?”

“Oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste, tu m'as fait peur...I-I, I mean...yes, I'm fine, sorry.” There was a pause. “I'm Julie.”

“James, James Merrion. Are you sure that you're okay?”

“Ah, yes, I'm fine, thank you. This is my dorm, actually.” Alexander started getting sleepy again by this point, and the conversation got quieter, so he slowly began to nod off again.

“BONJOUR!” Alexander jumped about a foot in the air when his door suddenly crashed opened. “I'm Julie!” The girl said, blond curls bouncing around her head. “You are Alexandre, no?”

Alexander nodded slowly, halfway surprised and halfway sleepy. “Yes, hello. You're Juliet, right?”

“Yes yes!” Julie said, still speaking to loudly for the small room. “We are rooming together! With...um...John Lawerence!” Julie threw her hands up in the air, throwing her papers with her.

“Uh-huh.” Alexander rubbed his head. “Are you from France?”

“Yes! I actually just came here today! This is my first day in America! I grew up in Montpellier, than my family moved to Paris when I was thirteen, and than I got a scholarship, and now...here I am!” Julie said, excited and still yelling.

Alexander hummed. Julie had enough excitement for the both of them.

“What about you, Alexandre?”

“Unimportant.”

“Ahh. I understand. Would you like to watch a movie?” Julie sat beside him, and Alexander jumped a little.

Alexander shrugged. Julie took this to mean yes, and they started to watch the movie Airplane! on her phone.

Alexander started to nodding off again about halfway threw the movie. If Julie noticed, she didn't mention it.

***

Alexander was woken up for a third time when the door opened and he heard Julie enthusiastically greet the third roommate, going as far as to jump off the bed.

“Hello! You must be John!”

“And you must be Juliet.” John said in a soft, amused voice.

“Yes, but call me Julie! And this is Alexandre!” This was when Alexander decided to lift his head up.

Alexander froze. His mind went blank and everything stopped. He didn't notice Julie snapping fingers in his face, or there upstairs neighbours yelling at each other.

John was back.

John was back.

John was back.

John was back. He was back, he was okay, and he was standing directly in front of him, holding a bag full of art supplies, in a college dorm. He was okay, clean and safe, without a single scar that he could see, and healthy. He was healthy. Not skin and bones like he had been at the war, when they sometimes didn't eat for days. He was okay.

John was okay, and there was no war, and no rules to keep them apart.

“John.” Alexander whispered, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“Alexander.” John breathed. He slowly moved to touch his cheek, and Alexander jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“OhmygoshyourbackyourbackyourhereJohnI'msosorryitwasanaccidentpleasedon'tleaveagainIneedyouitwasalwaysyouI'msorryIloveyoupleasestayifyoudieI'llkillyoupleasedon'tleavemeagain.” Alexander sobbed out, burying his face in John's neck and clinging on to him desperately. John gave a watery laugh and lifted Alexander, wrapping one arm around his waist, and cradled his face in the other. John looked at Alexander like he was the sun and Alex was helpless.

“You're an idiot.” He laughed, and then he _kissed_ him.

John kissed him.

“I love you too.” John mumbled against his lips, and everything was okay.

_This boy is mine._

***

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** hi how are all of you. hows it going. good? good

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** my roommates are making out

 **TheKingOnce:** Good god


	2. Moving in and Julie's adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people move in, new character are introduced, alex and john are in love and julie gets lost in New York city. and janes stuck on a plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones wondering about julie and the her speech habits-shes still learning English and slips in French when nervous/scared/not focused/other strong emotions, and she forgets words sometimes
> 
> also most French is from google translate so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> also i've never been to New York so please forgive me

**OuiOuiFightMe:** still making out

 

**TheKingOnce:** Julie are you just watching them?

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** yes

 

**TheKingOnce:** JULIE!!

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** what?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Jesus I LEFT FOR AN HOUR

 

**TheKingOnce:** Julie you can't just watch your roommates make out!

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** why not?

 

**TheKingOnce:** Because its inappropriate and creepy!

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** i dont think they realize that im in the room

 

**OuiOuiFightMe** : the tol one has shoved the smol one onto the tiny table beside the bed

 

**TheKingOnce:** Okay 1) its tall and small, 2) its bedside table, and 3) LEAVE THE ROOM

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** no i want to make sure that they find the bed first

 

**TheKingOnce:** JULIE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Oh calm down Jamie.

 

**TheKingOnce:** Look, if I was in that situation, I would not want my roommate watching. Go make friends or something

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** they found the bed

 

**TheKingOnce:** LEAVE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I'm still on a plane for 7 hours this sucks

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** Jamie whats your room number.

 

**TheKingOnce:** 164

 

**TheKingOnce:** Why?

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** im coming

 

***

 

“Jamie? Hello?” Julie knocked on the door, just as James opened it. She grinned and wrapped him in a hug.

 

“Oh, mon cher...it's nice to see you.”

 

“We literally saw each other...two hours ago Julie.” James said, sighing before smiling slightly. “But it's nice to see you to.”

 

Julie grinned, before poking her head into the dorm. “It's nice!”

 

“It's home for the next four years.” A much deeper voice that was not James said.

 

Julie turned to see a much taller man-about 6'6-in a red bandana standing behind her.

 

“Oh um...Julie, this is-”

 

“HERCULES MULBERRY!” Hercules shouted, before grinning. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Nice to meet you!”

 

“Bonjour! Je m'appelle...my name is Julie.” She said, her words getting softer after her slip up.

 

“Julie, this is my roommate.” James said, grinning at Hercules.

 

“Yes yes! It's nice to meet you! James do you need help moving in?”

 

“Umm...not really.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh. Hercules do you need help moving in?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Merde.” Julie mumbled to herself. “Sorry, its just I wanted to do something.”

 

“Thats okay.” Hercules said, before putting some clothes in a drawer. “Maybe you could help your roommates move in?”

 

“Oh, um, Julie's roommates are...um...”

 

“They're having sex.”

 

“Julie!”

 

“Oh.” Hercules paused. “That was quick.”

 

“Yes.” Julie grinned widely. “They seemed very happy to see eachother.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“It was pretty...how you say...hot.”

 

“Okay new topic!” James said, clapping his hands. “So...who wants to watch a movie?”

 

“I'm going to the airport.” Julie announced.

 

“Wha-Julie, Jane's flight doesn't land for another seven hours.” James pointed out. “What are you going to do for seven hours?”

 

Julie shrugged. “Then I'll walk around New York for a bit before going to the airport.”

 

“Julie-”

 

“I. Will. Be. Fine. I have hairspray and a lighter if anyone gives me trouble.”

 

“...Okay. Please don't get arrested.”

 

Julie grinned. “Of course not. It was nice to meet you, Hercules!” And then Julie left.

 

Hercules smiled at the mildly cringing James. “She seems nice.”

 

“Huh...yeah.”

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Hows the roommate situation going?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** For both of you

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** mine are still having sex so im going to wait for you at the airport

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I hope you realize that I am still on this goddamn plane until tomorrow morning

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** you can sleep in airports

 

**TheKingOnce:** My roommate's nice. Loud, but nice

 

**TheKingOnce:** Julie please don't sleep in the airport I'm begging you

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** fineeeee

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** im gonna try to find the statue of liberty

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Whats his name Jamie?

 

**TheKingOnce:** Hercules

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Fun name

 

***

 

“OFGH!”

 

That was the sound of Aaron Burrsir walking right into Julie Dabney.

 

“Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you alright?” Aaron asked, helping her up.

 

“Merde....” Julie mumbled to herself, rubbing her head, before smiling brightly at Aaron. “I'm fine!” She stuck her hand out. “My name's Julie.”

 

“Aaron.” Aaron shook her hand. “It's nice to meet you, Julie.”

 

“You to! I'm really excited to be here. I managed to get a scholarship to this school-this is actually my first time out of Europe, I grew up in France,actually-lived in Paris for quite a while, which was really cool-although New York's-”

 

“Can I give you some advice, Julie?” Aaron said, cutting her off. Julie thought about it before nodding.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't talk so much, it could get you in trouble. Instead of talking, maybe just...smile more. That why, anyone can think that you're on there side.”

 

Julie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. “Thanks for the advice, Aaron, but I think I'll keep on talking.” She paused. “Do you know how to get to the Statue of Liberty?”

 

“No, I don't. I have to go, it was nice to meet you Julie.”

 

“Nice to meet you to!”

 

Aaron sighed a bit, before shaking his head. What could he say, old habits die hard.

 

***

 

Jane hated planes, despised them. Not because of fear-she just didn't like the smell and the food and how it always got so cold that it made your fingertips numb. The seats were uncomfortable and the blankets were thin, and the only way that you could get some real enjoyment out of it was if you got a first class seat. A first class seat that was only really put in place so that snobby rich people got to feel special over the “commoners”.

 

And then there was the guy sitting next to her.

 

“Com'on baby, let me take you for a spin.”

 

Who was a real charmer.

 

“For the last time, I'm not interested.”

 

“I can rock your world.”

 

“Oh yes, because all great love stories start in the bathroom on an airplane.”

 

“Oh just stop being such a-”

 

“Fuck off.” And with that, Jane stood up, and went to go sit with anyone else who had a free seat.

 

Luckily, by some great miracle, at the very back off the plane, there was an open seat. And in that open seat sat a tall guy with curly hair pulled back in a bun, reading a book.

 

“Hi.” Was all Jane said before sitting down next to him.

 

The guy in question gave her a slight smile. “Bonjour. Are you sitting here now?” He grinned at her, but not in the cocky way Mr I-Won't-Take-No-For-An-Answer did.

 

“That depends.”

 

“On what, mon ami?

 

“Are you going to hit on me?”

 

“Not unless you hit on me first.”

 

“Then I'm sitting here.”

 

“Alright, mon ami.”

 

And all was quiet. Tall guy continued to read, and Jane continued to try to take a nap. On the bright side, she didn't want to hit her seat mate with one of her shoes, so that was nice.

 

***

 

Alex, by some great miracle, had fallen asleep. John, had decided to use this time to play with his hands and marvel at everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. He had _hugged,_ and _kissed,_ and done... _other things,_ with Alex, without having to worry about being caught, or hurt for those things. And Alex was _his._ He was going to have him-have _this_ , for...well, forever, now. He didn't have to hide and hear about Alex getting married, he was able to love him. And here they were now, in a college dorm, with Alex sleeping soundly and John kissing his fingers and stroking his hair, ignoring the way that his chest feel like it was overflowing with happiness. Because Alex was back, and safe, and warm. And it was overwhelming and wonderful all at once.

 

“Why are you awake?” Alex asked suddenly, sitting up and looking at John. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was a mess, but then he smiled at John like he was the most wonderful thing in the world, and John damn near cried.

 

“Just thinking.” John responded, pulling Alex closer to his chest. “It's okay, go back to sleep.”

 

Alex made little snuffly noises and pressed himself closer to John's chest. “You think to loudly.”

 

John smiled, and pressed his face into Alex's hair. “I know.”

 

***

 

In Julie's defence, New York is a really big city.

 

So she hadn't found the Statue of Liberty, but she managed to find herself in a tiny diner called Dreamers in an older part of New York on a street that she couldn't pronounce, and really, what's the difference?

 

Okay, so she was slightly screwed.

 

Julie shuffled around the old fashioned diner and sat on one of the stools. It was an awfully nice place. Light blue seats and yellow walls. The front had a neon sigh that said Dreamers on it. It was completely out of place in New York, and Julie loved it.

 

And then she noticed James Merrion sitting in the corner, eating burgers and fries, and then the place felt a lot more like familiar.

 

“James!” Julie said, sliding right up to his table.

 

He jumped, startled, before smiling slightly at Julie. “Oh. Hello again.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I have no idea. What about you?”

 

“I was trying to find the Statue of Liberty.” Julie grinned. “Your fries look good.”

 

James laughed slightly. “Would you like some?”

 

“If your...how you say...offering, then yes!” Julie sat down next to him, and James chuckled as she took three fries off his plate.

 

“So Julie, your from France?” James asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

 

“Yes! I grew up in-can I?” Julie pointed to an onion ring and James nodded. “Merci. I grew up in Montpellier, and then we moved to Paris when I was thirteen-lovely city, doesn't beat Montpellier though-anyways, I managed to get the new scholarship Kings College is offering-the one for Reincarnates-and now...here I am!” Julie said, making elaborate hand gestures as she talked. James just nodded along, listening.

 

“So you're a reincarnate?”

 

“Yes! Aren't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Julie clapped her hands. “Oh! Do you have a card? Like your ID? That how we do it in France.”

 

“Yes I do actually.”

 

“Can you show me yours? Please?” James looked nervous. “I'll show you mine.”

 

James thought about it. “Alright.”

 

James pulled out his card as Julie pulled out her's. They switched cards.

 

“Julie D'Aubigny. You were a singer, right?” James asked, handing Julie her card back.

 

“Oui oui! You-you were the president!” Julie said excitingly, starting to bounce in her seat as her voice got slightly higher. James smiled slightly.

 

“Yes, I was.”

 

“President James Madison! President Madison!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You were the shortest president ever in office!”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“You're still short!”

 

“History repeats itself.”

 

***

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I MET TODAY

 

**TheKingOnce:** Julie its one in the morning

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I hate everything

 


	3. midnight shopping trips and threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie and PRESIDENT MADISON go grocery shopping, hercules gets threatened by the reicarnation of a romance writer, james is angry, and alex and john have been sleeping and haivng sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so this is starting slowly but it will get quicker we just need to establish everything and janes still on a plane
> 
> i*need*no*introduction-Hercules Mulberry, formally *gasp* HERCULES MULLIGAN
> 
> also im sorry that this one isn't as long as the others

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** hes very small

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Thats lovely dear

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Now go to sleep its 1:12 am

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** i cant im in a dinner because i got lost and now the only way back is with president madison

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I think you meant diner Julie

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** whats the difference?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** One is a type of restaurant and the other is generally the third meal of the day

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Go back to your dorm and get some sleep darling

 

**TheKingOnce:** d a r l i n g

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** i cant alex and john are probably still having sex

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** president madison is helping me with my prociantion

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** It's pronunciation Julie

 

**TheKingOnce:** Stop you guys are going to wake up Hercules

 

**TheKingOnce:** To late

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Jamie can you go to private chat with me and give me Hercules's info?

 

**TheKingOnce:** Sure?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Thanks dear

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** me and president madison are getting pancake ingredients

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** We need to talk

 

**i*need*no*introduction:** who are you?????? how did you get this number?????? it's one in the morning??????????????

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I'm James friend Jane, he gave me your number. I know you two are roommates this year, so I need to talk to you about taking care of James, because I know that he's an adult and is very capable, but at the same time, I am also overprotective, passive aggressive, and running off of two hours of sleep, so I'm just going to tell you now

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** James is the sweetest, most caring person that I've ever met, so I, frankly, do not care what you think of him, because that won't change who he is, because he doesn't need to change. But if you ever hurt him, or much him feel like he isn't worth all the love in the world, I will hunt you down, kill you, and string your intestines up like Christmas lights.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** You better make sure that while he is with you, he feels safe and comfortable and happy. Make it work. He is wonderful and adorable so I'm sure it won't be hard, but. Make. Sure. That. He. Is. Okay.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Do we have an understanding?

 

**i*need*no*introduction:** yes ma'am

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Alrighty then.

 

***

 

Hercules snorted, laughing.

 

“Whats up?” He looked at James, who had rolled over in bed and was looking at him.

 

Hercules grinned. “Your friend texted me.”

 

James's eyes widen, and he almost fell off the bed in panic. “Oh god-I-oh god I'm so sorr-”

 

“Hey man, its cool, its cool. She seems very...caring.” Hercules snickered slightly.

 

A long suffering sigh was heard from James and Hercules laughed again. “She's...nice I promise, it's just that...she worries a lot about her friends and and guess she just doesn't want me to get hurt. She's really nothing to worry about. She's five foot three and has like...very little muscle mass.”

 

“Hey man, I don't mind. It's just funny.”

 

“Yeah. She's stuck on a plane right now. Probably got bored.”

 

Hercules laughed for the third time, and James smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

***

 

“And we need, ah...I can't remember how to say it in English...um...” Julie bit her lip and looked lost in thought. “EGGS!”

 

James Merrion, previously Madison, laughed. “Maybe don't yell in the grocery store. I'm surprised it's even open.”

 

Julie waved her hand dismissively. “And I'm surprised you were in a diner at 12:39 at night. Today is full of surprises.” She plucked the eggs off the shelf and added them to the cart.

 

“I suppose you're right about that.” Julie flashed him a grin and James smiled.

 

“So,” Julie started, grabbing milk off the shelf. “What was it like being president?”

 

“Tiring.”

 

Julie giggled. “Was it not extravagant?”

 

James shrugged. “Not really. American politics haven't changed that much. People act like they have, but it really isn't all that different.” He paused. “What was it like living in France?”

 

“Very nice!” Julie grabbed some milk and put it in the cart. “Montpelier is beautiful, and Paris is gorgeous. I tried to climb the Eiffel Tower once.”

 

“And how did that go?”

 

“Not very well. I got about ten feet up and then I fell. My friend was there, so he rushed me off to the hospital. I only break my arm, so it was okay.

 

“Thats not good!” James laughed. “And I think you mean broke, Julie.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

***

 

**TheKingOnce:** JANE YOU ASSHOLE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Whats up James

 

**TheKingOnce:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Why, I have no idea what I've done to upset you, dearest James. What is the matter?

 

**TheKingOnce:** DONT PLAY NICE YOU KNOW WHAT OYU DI DI CANT BE L IEVE YYOU WULOD DO TAHT FGIHT ME

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** wait what happened

 

**TheKingOnce:** JANE FREKAING

 

**TheKingOnce:** T H R E A T E N E D

 

**TheKingOnce:** MY ROOMMATE

 

**TheKingOnce:** I HOPE YOUR PLANE CRASHES

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Love you to Jamie! Mah

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** this is beautiful

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Julie why are you still awake

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** sleep is for the weak

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** J u l i e

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** its fine president madison and i are in a cab ill be back at the dorm in like

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** 40 minutes

 

**TheKingOnce:** How far were you from the school?

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** very far

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Jamie your back!

 

**TheKingOnce:** I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Fair

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I still have three more hours on this flight

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Goddammit

 

***

 

“Is this your dorm?” James Merrion asked quietly, because most reasonable people were asleep at this hour.

 

“Yes. Thank you for the fries! Goodnight!”

 

James smiled. “Night.”

 

Julie quietly opened her dorm, quietly put down the groceries on a conveniently placed table, and...

 

“MERDE!”

 

...Managed to twist her foot around some cords and fell right on her face.

 

As Julie tried to unravel herself from the cords, the sound of someone swearing and falling over managed to wake up Alex and John.

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

 

“Lizzy shut up and go to sleep.”

 

And wake up the people upstairs.

 

Julie stood up, to see John and Alex, though covered by the blanket, very clearly naked.

 

“Hello!”

 

“Oh! Oh, um, h-hi.” John stammered, while Alex just buried his face in John's chest, mumbled to himself and red to the tips of his ears.

 

“Hello! Sorry, I was just bringing back some groceries!” Julie walked over to the tiny mini fridge and put the pancake ingredients in. “Did you two have fun?”

 

“Oh yes.” John said before he could stop himself. Alex made a high-pitched whining noise to show his frustration with the situation.

 

Julie just smiled. “That good!” She climbed into bed. “Goodnight!” and turned off the lights.

 

John mumbled 'night' and Alex was already asleep.

 

***

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** well that was fun

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** SLEEP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> JANE GETS OFF THE PLANE (SHOCKER), JULIE MAKES FRIENDS, ALEX AND JOHN MEET THE UPSTAIRS NEIGHBOURS, AND A PANCAKE PARTY


	4. getting off airplanes and neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane gets off a plane, julie doesn't really make any new friends but does meet an old one, alex gets in an arguement (shocker) and pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda lied by accident about some events (this story isnt planned out im just winging it) but thats okay because they will happen next chapter

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I hate planes.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I hate them with a burning fury that resonates to the bottom of the cold, black pit I call a soul.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Good talk.

 

***

 

“So are you excited to get off the plane?”

 

“God yes.”

 

Lafayette laughed, amused by his grumpy seat mate. While he wasn't particularly fond of flying himself, he had never met someone so angry by the transportation device.

 

“Can I ask we're you're going?” Lafayette asked again.

 

The girl sighed. “New York. Kings College. Got one of the fabulous Reincarnate scholarships. My friends are going there. Its gonna be a blast. You?”

 

“Same reason, actually! I'm kinda surprising my friend Julie, she doesn't know that I got in.”

 

“Huh.” The girl next to him was silent for a bit. “Can I ask what your friend Julie's last name is?”

 

Lafayette smiled. “Of course! It's Dabney. Juliet Dabney.”

 

The girl next to him smiled for the first time in six hours and forty five minutes (or, well, that's what Lafayette amused). “No way! That's one of the people I'm meeting up with! I know her from another friend over the internet!”

 

Lafayette grinned. “What a small world. Perhaps we could both surprise her, non?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I'm Jane, by the way.”

 

“Lafayette.”

 

They shook hands.

 

“The plane will be landing in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

***

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Alex smiled, nuzzling his nose into John's chest. John laughed and kissed his cheek, while pulling him up onto his lap. They sort of just stared at each other for a little while, smiling.

 

“So...that was fun.”

 

John snorted with laughter, pulling Alex up to his height, before kissing him, slow and lazy. Alexander wrapped his arms around the freckled boys neck, moving his legs to either side of John.

 

“Mon dieu, vous etês vraiment heureux les uns les autres.” A half asleep Julie mumbled, mostly to herself.

 

Alexander giggled, before smiling at John. “Yeah, I guess we are.” He bent down and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on. It turned out to be John's, if the way that the selves went down to his shoulders were any indication.

 

Julie smiled and tilted her head. “Do you speak French?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Julie smiled and clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Well-” She turned to the door. “I'll be off.”

 

“Have fun.” John said, nuzzling Alex's hair.

 

Julie waved bye and they settled back into bed.

 

***

 

Julie Dabney did not know how to hail a cab. That became clear after Hercules watched her for half a minute. This was realized by the way she would run into the street, waving her arms, and then run out of the street, screaming French profanities. After two minutes of this, Hercules decided to help her.

 

“Yo Julie! That's your name, right?! Need some help?!

 

Julie's head snapped around almost comically fast, and she smiled nervously at Hercules. “Oui!”

 

He laughed, before showing her how to properly hail a cab.

 

“So, why do you need one anyways?”

 

“I'm picking up my friend, Jane!”

 

“Awesome.” He grinned. “I'm gonna go get myself some coffee. Have fun.”

 

“Merci! TAXI!”

 

He snorted, laughing, before turning into the Starbucks that was conveniently placed next door to Kings College.

 

He had no idea about all the shit that was about to go down.

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREEEEEEEEE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** WE'VE LANDED AND I CAN RUN CIRCLES AROUND THE AIRPORT IF I WANT TO I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**TheKingOnce:** Jesus Christ

 

***

 

Alexander and John managed to get into a routine, with John making pancakes and Alexander putting there clothes away. Sometimes they would kiss, or hug, or have very brief make out sessions on various pieces of furniture.

 

And then there was a knock on the door.

 

John separated from Alex, giving him a goofy smile at the smaller mans whine of disappointment. He pecked his lips again, muttering an 'I love you' before opening the door.

 

Standing in the doorway was a petite blond lady, standing next to a slightly taller and very grumpy looking redhead who was glaring at him.

 

“Hi! I'm Anne, and this is Elizabeth, and we're your upstairs neighbors.” The blond one said-the one currently not glaring at him.

 

“Hi Anne, hi Elizabeth. How can we help you?”

 

“Well-okay, look, I'm not trying to be a prude here-not at all! And I understand that meeting your past life lover is an exciting experience, and I'm bi myself so this isn't a homophobia thing! But, look-okay, the walls are very thin and-you know-!”

 

“Oh my god.” The Elizabeth pushed Anne over slightly. “Don't have sex so goddamn loudly.”

 

“E-Excuse me?!” John yelped as Alexander came to the door. “I-oh god!”

 

“Yeah, heard a lot of that last night! SEVEN GODDAMN HOURS OF IT!”

 

“HEY!” Alexander yelled, standing in front of John. “DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! WHAT DID HE EVER DID TO YOU?!”

 

“HEY,” Elizabeth yelled back, walking into their dorm and getting in Alex's face, “DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, KEEP THE FUCKING TO A MINIMUM!”

 

“Oh my god Elizabeth.” Anne groaned.

 

John was just hiding his face in his hands and pretending that he didn't exist, while Elizabeth and Alexander shouted swears at each other. Anne walked up to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“...hi.”

 

“I guess your John?”

 

“YOU GODDAMN IMBECILE!”

 

“Yeah...look, I'm sorry-”

 

“KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT AND I'LL SHOVE YOUR FOOT SO FAR INTO YOUR MOUTH IT'LL COME OUT YOUR ASS!”

 

“No no, its fine.”

 

“YOU ARE A HORRIBLE NEIGHBOR AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!”

 

“She's not usually like this.”

 

“I can't say the same for Alex.”

 

“LOOK, IF YOU WANNA GO, WE CAN GO!”

 

“...I'm sorry.” John paused as he awkwardly bit the inside of his cheek. “Do you want something to eat?”

 

“Yes please.” So him and Anne went to get food-specifically pancakes while Alexander and Elizabeth argued.

 

***

 

“I love solid ground.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I feel so free!”

 

“I know. You've mentioned it multiple times.” Lafayette snorted out a laugh, watching Jane dance circles around the baggage area. She suddenly stopped to check her phone.

 

“Julie's waiting for us out front. Let's go!”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Lafayette walked behind Jane, smiling at the energetic British girl. It wasn't long before they finally got to the front of the airport, and spotted Julie. But Jane saw her first.

 

“JULIE!” She shrieked, running toward the short blond girl. Julie spun around, and then laughed as Jane flung herself at her.

 

“Hello hello!” Julie spun Jane around before putting her on the floor. “Oh you look so pretty.”

 

“Your so small!” Jane shouted, before laughing at the look that Julie gave her. “Oh my god look at you!” Both girls squealed before hugging each other again.

 

“Ah, I get it, I am not worth a hello, I understand.” Lafayette said, coming up towards the girls. Julie shrieked and then hugged him, while still hugging Jane.

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“I'm going to Kings College! Did I forget to mention it?” Lafayette asked teasingly, before hugging both girls.

 

Julie laughed, and they hugged until security told them that they were blocking the entrance.

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** GODDAMMIT I'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS COUNTRY FOR THIRTY MINUTES AND I'M ALREADY BEING CONNED

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** GODDAMN TAXI DRIVER

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** send help theres thirty people in my dorm and i cant make pancakes fast enough and alex keeps on fighting people

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** HOLY HELL WHO ARE YOU?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who has joined the groupchat????? great mystery 
> 
> next chapter: pancake party  
>  janes roommate  
>  gentle fist fights  
>  french terms of endearment
> 
> also julie just said that john and alex are happy to see each other


	5. PANCAKE PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pancake party is accidently thrown
> 
> a small waring for panic attacks-nothing is on scream but it is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is short and i apologize for it

**TheKingOnce:** THEJSHJFHJAFOIRTEJV HOWD YOU GET HERE

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** YOU

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** YOU ADDED ME????

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** YOU ENTERED MY HOME FOR PANCAKES

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** AND WE BONDED

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** AND YOU ADDED ME TO THE CHAT

 

**TheKingOnce:** oh yeah

 

**TheKingOnce:** speaking of tha t can someone get m e

 

**TheKingOnce:** im in t,the washhrom

 

**TheKingOnce:** im hav ing a n attkac

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** SHIT

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** IM COMING

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** AHH JAMIE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** WE'LL BE THERE IN LIKE......FORTY MINUTES IF WE EVER GET OFF THIS TAXI

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMIE?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMIE???

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** JAMES?!?!?!?!?

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** Hi this is John again! Julie's roommate and Alexander's husband. James is fine! He was having a panic attack but now he's on Julie's bed wrapped in the covers. Anne is feeding him pancakes with a fork and he is much calmer.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Okay first thanks for saving him, second who is Anne?

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** upstairs neighbour number #2

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** just scrolled up why is there thirty people in our dorm???

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** we're having a pancake party apparently????? idk nothing has been planned

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** whats a pancake party

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** its when ppl from other dorms break into ours to eat our pancakes. also movies

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** WOO WE'RE OFF THE TAXI!

 

***

 

“We're free!” Jane squealed as they finally got off the taxi.

 

“Okay we need to go to-”

 

“We need to see Jamie!”

 

“...Alright.”

 

Lafayette, Julie and Jane all walked over to the dorm hall, were John Lawerence was leaning out the window. “HI GUYS!”

 

Lafayette screamed. “JOHN MON AMI!”

 

John screamed. “HOLY SHIT LAF?! OH MY GOD! ALEX COME HERE! LEXI!”

 

Lafayette was jumping up and down and babbling in French as Alexander walked up to the window and shrieked. “Holy shit!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU STILL DOWN THERE?! GET UP HERE!” John laughed and shouted.

 

Jane shouted before Julie could. “WE'RE COMING!”

 

***

 

There were thirty six individuals in John Lawerence's tiny-ass dorm, and all wanted pancakes.

 

It wasn't as bad as you would think.

 

“AARON BURR!”

 

Never mind.

 

“Oh hey Alexander! How are you? Sorry about everything, I'll be on my way!” Aaron tried to run, but then Alex jumped on him.

 

“Alex!”

 

“You shot me!” Alex screamed, as him and Aaron began to fight.

 

“I wanted to be-”

 

“You could have written the papers-”

 

“I was young-”

 

“So was I-”

 

“I was stupid-”

 

“SO WAS I!” And with that, they started to roll around on the ground. John snorted.

 

“Can I have some pancakes, mon ami?” And that was Lafayette. John screamed and jumped on the taller man as he laughed.

 

“Oh its nice to see you to John.”

 

“Laf I'm so sorry that we never helped with the revol-”

 

“Shhhh, its fine mon ami. I was on the wrong side anyways.” Lafayette gave him a sad smile before clapping his hands. “So, pancakes?”

 

“Pancakes!”

 

On the other side of the room, Jane and Julie were fussing over James, and getting to know Anne, who actually seemed like a pretty cool person. Aaron and Alexander had finally stopped fighting, and had just started to sort of just...cry and hug. Meanwhile, more people were spilling into the room, demanding pancakes, and everyone who was there before decided to watch the movie Young Frankenstein.

 

***

 

**TheKingOnce:** This is so relaxing

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** What

 

**TheKingOnce:** This entire situation.

 

**TheKingOnce:** I'm watching the movie and my feet are on this guys lap and I don't know his name and he doesn't know mine but were both just kinda chilling and he keeps on telling me about growing up in South Carolina and I'm telling him about you and everyones just eating pancakes and hugging and watching movies and I don't know

 

**TheKingOnce:** It's very calm

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I have three bottles of wine in my suitcase

 

**TheKingOnce:** Jesus

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** hey assholes help make pancakes

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** coming

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** why are we all texting

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** idk

 

***

 

Alexander was sitting on Lafayette's shoulders while he happily told the story of the time that Julie tried to climb the Eiffel Tower. Julie pouted.

 

“This is bullying.”

 

“It's not bullying if it's true, mon cher.” Someone came up to Lafayette for pancakes. “Here you go.”

 

“So you two grew up together?” John asked from the counter. He was taking a break from pancake duty. “That must've been fun.”

 

“It was.” Laf rubbed Alex's thigh and smiled. “I missed you guys.”

 

Julie cooed and John laughed. “We missed you to. But hey, we're back now! Woo!”

 

“Woo!”

 

“The three amigos!”

 

John snorted as Julie grabbed Lafayette and dragged him over to the pancake station. She grinned.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Lafayette smacked her on the back of the head as she got up on the counter with John. Still, Laf cooked with Alex on his shoulders.

 

“I feel so tall.”

 

“You should, mon cher.”

 

Julie laughed and crossed her legs. “John and Alex are in love.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Mhm. You were right, I was wrong.”

 

“Wait what.” John asked, looking at Lafayette. “You knew about us?”

 

“John. You're tent was right next to mine.”

 

Alex groaned and buried his face in his hands while John gave Lafayette a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh you two.” Lafayette sighed. “Neither of you have changed very much, have you?”

 

“I'm gonna plead the fifth on that one.”

 

***

 

**SHOWTIMESHOW:** theres so many ppl in here

 

**SHOWTIMESHOW:** its great

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** WE'RE WATCHING PRIDE AND PREJUDICE

 

**Sense_and_Stardust: WHICH I WROTE**

 

**SHOWTIMESHOW:** W H A T

 

**TheKingOnce:**  Goddammit Jane

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** im so tired

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop the pancake party happened
> 
> so if you enjoyed this, a comment or kudos would be appreciated
> 
> have a lovely day


	6. new roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancake party 2, jane meets her roommate, wine is opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing, Life happened

**OuiOuiFightMe:** would any care if i just like mmmmmnnnnbbbbvvvv

 

**TheKingOnce:** Annnnddddd that was Julie falling asleep on her phone.

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** you seem better

 

**TheKingOnce:** Much

 

**TheKingOnce:** She's resting on some random guys thigh should I be concerned??

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Nah I'm sure it's fine.

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Now shush and watch the movie.

 

**TheKingOnce:** You literally wrote the book why do you need to watch the movie?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Because a) I only have vague memories of writing the book and b) I need to make sue that they're doing the characters justice so shush.

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** so you were jane austen?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Yes

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** but youre so...angry

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** I mean, so was Austen. I'm just louder about it

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** alright

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** seems legit

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** and alex just passed out

 

***

 

Merrion quietly stepped inside the infamous dorm were the spontaneous pancake party was happening, before walking up to James.

 

“Is Julie here? Blonde hair, French?”

 

“Um, yeah, but she's sleeping right now. Why?”

 

“Oh, I'm a...friend of hers, sort of, and I realized that she left this,” He showed James a pearl earring-one of those dangly ones. “and I wanted to return it.”

 

“Okay...just come over here.”

 

James led James over to the couch were Julie was currently napping on someones thigh. Former King James gently shook her shoulder. Julie blinked sleepily before looking over at Merrion.

 

“Bonjour President Madison.”

 

“Hey Julie.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“I'm good. You?”

 

“Sleepy.”

 

“Hmm. I have your earring.”

 

“Oh.” Julie smiled and pulled Merrion down into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“...Your welcome.”

 

Julie smiled at him again before curling back up on the random guys thigh.

 

King James sighed. “Would you like some pancakes?”

 

“I'm good, thanks.”

 

***

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** everyones sleeping or gone what happened

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** It's three in the morning

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** oh right

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** that

 

**TheKingOnce:** Speaking of that

 

**TheKingOnce:** When do classes start

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** to damn soon

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Three days I think

 

**TheKingOnce:** Oh god

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Stay calm

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** You already had one panic attack don't have another

 

**TheKingOnce:** Alright

 

**TheKingOnce:** John were can I sleep?

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** wherever you want?

 

**SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** NOT ON MY BED THOUGH

 

**TheKingOnce:** Alright

 

**TheKingOnce:** Night night everyone

 

***

 

It was finally morning, everyone who did not live there had left the pancake party, and Jane got the delightful task of trying to find her own dorm room.

 

“Two thirty eight, two thirty nine, two forty, two forty one, and finally...two forty two.” Jane sighed. “Home sweet home.”

 

Jane shuffled into the small room. There was a bunk bed in one corner, and a twin bed in the other. Jane sat down on the bottom bunk, just as a short redheaded man walked in.

 

“Oh hello! My name is Samuel Smith. Are you Jane?”

 

“Yes. Hi Sam.”

 

“You're also British?” Sam asked, taking the twin bed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wonderful! Were part are you from?”

 

“Kent.”

 

“I'm from London myself.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Did you enjoy the flight?” Sam asked, beginning to unpack his things.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Thats unfortunate.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Not a woman of many words I suppose?”

 

“Not today.”

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Hey do any of you remember how to have like

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Good conversations with people

 

**TheKingOnce** : I haven't had social skills since like 2013 why are you asking me?

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** Because I'm about to win the most awkward roommate of the year award.

 

**TheKingOnce:** Just talk

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** He's small and British

 

**TheKingOnce:** You

 

**TheKingOnce:** You are also small and British

 

**TheKingOnce:** You two should get along very well

 

**OuiOuiFightMe** : IM AWAKE

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** JANIE IM GONNA COME HELP YOU

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** That's not necessary

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** WHATS YOUR ROOM NUMBER

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** 242

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** IM COMING

 

**Sense_and_Stardust** : That's not necessary

 

**OuiOuiFightMe:** TO LATE IM COMING

 

**TheKingOnce:** She nearly knocked someone over

 

***

 

“Hello Janie! Hello Janie's roommate!” Julie said as she walked into her friends room. “How are things?”

 

“Things are good, Julie.” Jane smiled, looking vaguely amused.

 

“Great!” Julie turned to Sam. “And how are you?”

 

“O-Oh! Um, quite alright, thank you.”

 

“Great!”

 

And the awkwardness resumed.

 

“So you must be Jane's roommate?”

 

“Ah, yes. Samuel Smith.” Samuel gave Julie his hand to shake.

 

“Julie Dabney! I'm from France!”

 

“Yes, I can here it in your accent. I'm from England, like Jane.”

 

Jane gave a little wave.

 

“So Sam,” Julie sat down next to Jane. “Do you like it here in America?”

 

“Well, um, I'm not sure yet.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Does anyone want something to drink?”

 

***

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** The first wine bottle has been opened

 

**TheKingOnce:** JANE NO

 

**Sense_and_Stardust:** JANE YES

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: drunken shenanigans


	7. Alcohol adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im sorry for dropping off the face of the earth but im trying to be better. this chapter isnt great but its all i have to offer.

 

 **TheKingOnce:** Okay I can hear you guys laughing how much have you drank

 

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** no muh!

 

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** ju hant drak AYTING!

 

 **TheKingOnce:** You have the worst drunk typing skills ever I hate you wheres your dorm

 

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** NO! WE FIN!

 

 **TheKingOnce:** Jane I swear to God

 

 **TheKingOnce:** I'm texting Julie

 

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** hi this is julie, we are fine and you don't need to come down! i am not drunk and am watching them

 

 **Sense_and_Stardust:** also if you scroll up in the chat you will find the dorm number

 

 **TheKingOnce:** FOUND IT

 

 **TheKingOnce:** IM COMING DOWN

 

***

 

“JAMIE!” Drunk Jane, who was much louder and had more energy then Sober Jane, flung herself at James. “How did you get here?!”

 

“Are you a wizard?” Samuel asked gleefully, before giggling and rolling off the bed. In a not shocking turn of events, he was also drunk.

 

And then there are Julie, sitting on Jane's bed, looking mildly amused and mildly concerned.

 

“Maybe we should get you some water, no?” Julie suggested, lifting Jane off of James and gently setting her on the ground. “Hmm? Does water sound nice?”

 

“Noooo! I wanna meet your friendsssss!” Jane whined.

 

Samuel giggled again, before getting in James's face and playing with his cheeks. “My name is Samuel Seabury, and I used to be reallllly loyal to the crown, which was weird because King George was a dick.”

 

“Please don't touch me.” James turned to Julie. “I thought Jane said that you guys were only drinking wine.”

 

“We are. They are just weightlights.”

 

“You mean lightweights, Julie.” James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, please let go of my face so I can make straight black coffee for both of you.”

 

“No this is fun.” Samuel responded, snorting. “You're very blond.”

 

“Com'on James! Let's go outside! Get some sun! Be cool kids! Do rebellious things and get arrested!” Before anyone else could say anything, Jane grabbed James's hand, and with her arm around Julie, managed to get the four of them outside of her dorm.

 

Outside of the dorm, Aaron Burrsir was talking to James Merrion quietly, about something that Jane could not hear. Jane decided that this was unacceptable, and dragged there little group over to the boys.

 

“Hellooooo!” Jane said, dragging out the o in hello. “My name is Jane Aubrey.”

 

“Yes, we've met before actually. Hi, Julie.” Aaron gave Julie a little wave while staring at Jane warily.

 

“Hi, Julie.” Merrion also says.

 

“Hello, Monsieur, President Madison.” Julie smiles and holds Jane up. “I'm sorry, Jane is...um...” Julie bites her lip while trying to think of the right word. “Hammered?”

 

“Yes I am.” Jane grinned. Merrion looked amused, and Aaron had a long-suffering look on his face. “Would you gentleman like to accompany us?”

 

“To were exactly?” Merrion asked, looking like he was holding in laughter.

 

“I have no fucking idea.”

 

Samuel pushed passed Jane, and looked Aaron right in the eye. “My name is Samuel Seabury.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sam.” Aaron said softly. “My name is Aaron.”

 

“Very nice to meet you, A-Aron.” Samuel grinned.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Of course, A-Aron.”

 

“I am so sorry.” James winced, and pulled both Samuel and Jane back. “They were only drinking wine.”

 

“Illegal wine.” Julie piped up. She slid between the two boys. “It's nice to see you two again. Are you getting along?”

 

“Oh, we've always gotten along.” Merrion responded, winking at Aaron, who grinned and rolled his eyes, before winking back.

 

“Wonderful.” Julie clapped her hands. “We should all go to the Statue of Liberty one day.”

 

“No, guys, I'm fine, don't need any help with the two drunk people.” James deadpanned. Jane was giggling and mumbling into his side, and Samuel had gotten back to playing with his face.

 

“Yep, lets deal with that.” Aaron muttered, getting up and swinging Samuel's arm over his shoulder. Merrion helped James detach the British girl from his shoulder.

 

Julie smiled. “Lets go back to the dorm, you two.”

 

***

 

 **TheKingOnce:** I hate alcohol and she is never touching it again.

 

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** it wasnt that bad

 

 **TheKingOnce:** I'm sorry we embarrassed you in front of your friends

 

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** you did not

 

 **SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** were are you guys?

 

 **TheKingOnce:** Oh yeah your still here

 

 **SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** yup

 

 **SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** are you coming back julie?

 

 **OuiOuiFightMe:** yeah give me a min

 

 **SHOWTIMESHOWTIME:** ye

 

 **TheKingOnce:** I'm going to yell at Jane

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: someone comes home
> 
> bye bye lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> you'll never guess who alex and john used to be hahahaha


End file.
